The Tutor
by Addicted to Manga
Summary: Yuki helps Tohru with her homework. Yukiru Fluff.


Algebra Tutor

Everyone asked me to write a Yukiru so here it is. It's only going to be a one-shot unless you peoples tell me to keep going. Another note is that since I'm only in 8th grade I don't know any high school classes so Algebra will have to do, and if you don't like this than you can pretend its geometry or calculus for all I care. Just read and review PLEASE!

Okie Dokie, I told you all u need to know so here's the story!

Normal Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

On a normal day like any other, Tohru and Yuki sat around the dinning room table, working on their homework. The house was completely quiet except for the soft scratch of their pencils against paper and the occasional page being flipped. Kyo was off at the dojo practicing and Shigure was at Hatori's so he could annoy his publisher even more by procrastinating. Tohru and Yuki would be the only one's home till much later on.

"Yuki-kun if you're not busy, and if it's not too much trouble, could you help me with this Algebra problem." Tohru asked, bowing her head as she spoke.

"Honda-kun, it's no trouble really, which problem are you having trouble with?" Yuki asked as he opened his own algebra book, to the page that had been assigned.

"Uh...I don't understand any of them..." Tohru said head still bowed so that Yuki couldn't see the bright blush on her face.

"Okay well start with number one than and work our way from there." Yuki said as he pulled out a bunch on notebook paper for Tohru to practice on.

Much later on Yuki had finally finished explaining the algebra lesson to Tohru. In the end they went through all of the paper that Yuki took out and a lot of Shigure's printer paper, because they used up all the notebook paper. On the table lay all the paper in huge stacks as Tohru sat huddled over her homework deep in thought as she worked the problems out.

"Um...Yuki can you explain number 17 for me, I'm confused." Tohru said as she unconsciously started to bite the end of her pencil.

"Number 17, 2x+4y-3x-6y 126. Okay well first you group the common...and then you multiply the coefficient...and that's your answer." Yuki explained with out looking at the math book, by now he had memorized all the questions, from working with Tohru on them for well over 2 hours.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun! It makes more sense now!" Tohru said ever optimistically.

"That's good, but how many more problems do you have left to do?" Yuki asked as he put the unneeded textbook back into his backpack.

"...20..." Tohru said quietly, Yuki had worked for hours to teach Tohru the Algebra lesson and she wasn't even half way done with her homework.

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun, I asked for your help with algebra and in return I wasted 3 hours working with me on the homework and I'm still not done. I've wasted so much of your time. I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Tohru said as she bowed her head even lower than before.

"What are you talking about Honda-kun, you haven't wasted my time, and I've been helping a friend finish her homework, I don't consider that a waste of time. What else would I have done anyways, I already finished all of my homework and none of the plants in my garden have started to grow yet, so I wouldn't have had anything to do." Yuki explained as he lifted Tohru's chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"...Yu...Yuki...what...are you doing?" Tohru stuttered as she Yuki gazed into her eyes. Slowly his head started to lean towards hers and with out noticing she moved her head towards Yuki. They met in the middle in a short sweet kiss. Both immediately pulled back as their lips touch, a blush plastered to their faces as they quickly turned away to face the walls.

"Um...well I guess I need to get back to my homework now." Tohru said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh...I just remembered I have a book I need to finish for English." Yuki said as he picked up his backpack and fled up the stairs to his room.

"Ugh, this is so confusing! Why did Yuki-kun kiss me?" Tohru asked her self as she worked on one of the easier problems. "Do I like Yuki-kun that way? What should I do mom?" Tohru said to herself as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

In his room Yuki pondered on a similar issue._ Why'd I kiss her? Now how am I going to talk to her? She probably doesn't like me like that and now, I've gone and kissed her. How stupid can I be? I probably just ruined my friendship with Honda-kun. _

"AHHHH! I almost forgot to start making supper! Now everyone's going to be hungry because of me!" Tohru said as she rushed to the kitchen.

Up in his room Yuki could faintly smell their supper cooking as he lay on his bed reading a non-fiction book. Closing his book and placing it on his night stand, Yuki stood and left his room to go check up on Tohru. As he entered the kitchen area, Tohru could be seen in her apron, a genuine smile on her face as she prepared everyone's dinner. With out realizing it Yuki stared at Tohru as she continued to work. Feeling a presence behind her, Tohru turned in surprise to see Yuki behind her.

"Eh...Yuki-kun, dinner won't be ready for a little while." Tohru said as she placed the lid on the pasta she was cooking.

"Okay, I'll set the table then." Yuki said as he pulled the plates and utensils out.

They might not be boyfriend and girlfriend but it was a start. Both could wait for the other to figure out how they felt about each other, and then maybe one day they would start going out.

Yay! I finished the story! Woot Woot! Being hyper really does affect my train of thought! Okays peoples you read my story now its time for you to review it!


End file.
